Of Ghouls and Broodmothers
by MelanieM2108
Summary: What if Tamlen wasn't killed when the Shrieks attacked the camp? And his darker side decided to take his Mahariel away from the camp to be with him. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romancable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

Summary: What if Tamlen wasn't killed when the Shrieks attacked the camp? And his darker side decided to take his Mahariel away from the camp to be with him. Forever.

A/N: I know ghouls are only supposed to live a short while but that didn't work for my fanfic idea, so ghouls don't die from a short life span and they don't go bald. This is un-beta'd if anyone wants to volunteer please let me know. Dalish translations are down the bottom courtesy of the Dragon Age Wikia. Enjoy xMelaniex.

The small fire cast a dim light across the camp just north of the Brecillian Forest, illuminating the group's tents and the two bed rolls that the wardens were lying upon. Endless thoughts were running through Elyssa Mahariel's head_. (Yes I'm aware that Elissa is the preset name for the Human Noble Origin. I wanted it for my Dalish Elf.) _She couldn't help but keep her dark green eyes open 'That clan was so welcoming, it's a shame that we couldn't save Master Varathorn. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. They reminded me so much of my own clan. Of Tamlen.' A wistful sigh passed her lips as she thought of her old clan mate, _her_ mate.

It was a strong blow to Elyssa's psyche when she awoke at her camp to find that Duncan had not brought Tamlen with her. She had almost collapsed again when she went back to the caves with both Merrill and Fenarel in search for Tamlen's body. The exertion had almost brought the darkspawn taint to overtake her completely. Duncan had had to rush her from the Dalish camp to the ruins of Ostagar, carrying her some of the way as she was too weak to walk. 'He must have thought me a right fool, letting the taint get that bad. But I just wanted to see Tamlen again.'

"Elyssa you've been chosen to do something great, to protect the people of Ferelden, to protect the people of the world against the darkspawn. I see great strength in you, I've come to see a daughter in you. Don't leave them without you, don't leave me without you." She'd heard Duncan whisper this to her when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Even when she was going through her joining she'd heard his voice alongside Alistair's.

From the moment Duncan told her to go to the Tower of Ishall she'd felt nothing but dread, it was as though she knew that there was nothing good to come from leaving him to fight without her. She'd been right. Duncan's death brought her spirits even lower, only the thought that she could get revenge on the creatures that had taken both her love and her father-figure from her had kept her going for the longest time. It had taken her through the harsh nights and the battles at the Mage's tower, the towns of Haven and Redcliffe.

It was only after they had saved Connor at Redcliffe that Elyssa had finally started to open up to the rest of her party. She'd become friends with all of her party, Sten in all of his stoic glory, had turned out to be a big softy, and she hadn't hesitated to make this knowledge known to Leliana who constantly teased him over it. Morrigan was like the sister she never had and Wynne really was a sweet grandmother under all her layers of "I'm not one of those old ladies that'll sit around knitting booties." Out of all of them Alistair had turned out to be her closest friend, though she had the feeling that he wanted more than that. Little by little she had been letting him into her heart. They'd opened up to each other, and just a few nights before the ordeal in the Brecillian Forest she had let him into her tent.

'Alistair.' His name finally brought her out of her reverie. She examined the camp quickly to see everything was as it should be. Sten and Leliana were keeping watch over the camp, Leliana yet again teasing him over being a softy. Morrigan was over on her separate side of the camp, already asleep as it seemed. Wynne and Zevran were both asleep. Alistair was snoring lightly next to her. It was the thought that she was safe with Alistair that helped her finally fall asleep.

It seemed only moments after she had fallen asleep that she was brought into a dream. She was running through the forests nearby her clan's encampment. Her black hair blowing in the wind behind her. Someone was hot on her trail, she jumped and weaved through the brush avoiding the halla that were fleeing in fright. She quickly climbed a tall oak tree, trying to gain a vantage point, but when she looked below her nobody was there. "I could have sworn," she murmured, crossing the branches to see if she'd somehow missed the person. Still there was nobody around for at least a mile.

She waited before climbing back down, just as she reached the bottom arms wrapped around her from behind, yanking her away from where she was standing, moments before. She tried to fight whoever held her, but stiffened when they pressed their lips into hers, silencing her protests. She finally focused enough to see it was Tamlen. She immediately relaxed. "Shhh..." He lay his finger across her mouth, glancing behind her. Three shemlen ran past their hiding space, shouting that the knife-ears went that way.

Only when it was safe did Tamlen pull away, a huge grin on his face, his blonde locks covering one eye. "_Enasal. _That was fun wasn't it?" Elyssa shoved him away, "Fun?! Your dumb ass is the one that almost got us caught, it's just a prank you said, it'll be fine you said and yet who was the one that screwed up? You! Last time I trust you to come up with a good plan." It was only a small prank, soak all the shemlen's tents, and swap around all of their clothes and get away before they come out of their tents. Too bad he'd tripped over one of the shem's bed rolls and blew our cover.

"Come now Lethallan," Tamlen came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She tried and failed to shrug him off. "It still turned out well didn't it? We still got some good fun with the chase didn't we?" 'Hmm. He's not going to make me change my mind.' thought Elyssa. "Forgive me?" She turned her head away from his pleading gaze. "_Emma lath, emma vhenan. Ma'arlath." _Tamlen nuzzled his face into Elyssa's neck. The last words were what softened her resolve. "I love you too." She smiled, turning in his arms. He smiled victoriously before tackling her to the ground.

Just as she hit the ground it crumbled beneath her, the Earth changing around her. She fell in a heap far below the earth, the air thick with smoke. Tamlen was nowhere to be seen. Getting back on her feet she saw a hellish sight. A great dragon stood surrounded by masses of darkspawn. Its eyes blazing brightly looking as though it was glaring right at Elyssa, as if it were trying to burn a hole right through her very soul. She was frozen in fear unable to move as the dragon opened its mighty maw and reared up ready to turn her into a pile of char. The flames had only just started to envelope her skin when she awoke.

Her eyes shot open as her body jerked upwards. She glanced about the camp to see Alistair was also awake, his hair drenched in sweat. "Nightmare?" Elyssa asked. "You had it too? It was as if the archdemon saw us. Saw us! It-" He was cut short by a loud shrieking sound. Everyone shot up out of their tents, swords and staves at the ready. At least ten Shrieks stormed the encampment, their serated claws slashing through the air. Elyssa stormed across the camp her twin blades sinking into the heart of every Shriek that crossed her path. She was about to stab another creature when she saw his face. She averted her strike, hitting the ground and narrowly missing her target.

"Tamlen?" His name came out as a whimper. "Tamlen!" Her arms shot out, her body clinging to his. "_Lethallan_, stay away. Don't want to hurt you." He pushed her away before running back through the woods. 'I can't lose him!' Elyssa quickly followed him, while everyone's attention was still on the Shrieks. "Tamlen wait!" She could barely make him out in the darkness of the woods. "Tamlen come back!" He still wouldn't stop running. She could barely see past her tears. 'When did I start crying?' "Tamlen PLEASE!" He finally stopped and turned to her.

"_Lethallan,_ please, stay away." His voice was gravelly, as if he'd had sand shoved down his throat. "Why? We've been looking for you for months, and no sign of you! I've missed you." She whispered the last few words. He stared at her for a few moments. "I've missed you as well _Lethallan." _His gaze rested on her again, longer this time as though he were considering something. Before she could blink he was next to her, his arm wrapped around her neck, blocking her airways. She struggled until her vision grew cloudy, the last thing she could make out was Alistair's voice

calling her name before everything went black.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Reviews not only a) Let me know if you liked it and whether I should post another chapter.

b) Let Tamlen come into your room tonight with a big bowl of cookies :)

_Lethallan- _female clan member.

_Shemlen- _Quick children. Humans.

_Enasal-_ joy in triumph over loss, variation of joyful relief.

_Emma lath- _My love.

_Emma vhenan- _My heart.

_Ma'arlath-_ I love you.


	2. Awakening in the Frostback Mountains

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 2: Awaking in the Frostback Mountains.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romanceable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

In my version Tamlen's not bald but he's still got the darker skin of his ghoul form.

Dalish translations are at the bottom courtesy of the Dragon Age Wikia.

After finally having played Dragon Age Awakening for the first time- (About bloody time too) - it has given me a lot of inspiration for this story so I'll be writing like crazy for a while. I have two things to say about the entire dlc- First that game was awesome but unfortunately short and second the Mother.. she was fuuudged up.

Starbuck821: Thank you for your review, what you've said is definitely a possibility, I believe that Bioware and EA left this for interpretation. Ghouls _are_ often used as bait to prevent the deaths of more powerful darkspawn. Having said that, I've looked through all of the games I own, the Dragon Age wiki and these are the only things that I came across that mentioned exactly what the causes of death for a ghoul are. And I quote; "Once infected a ghoul will seek out the darkspawn. They are often used as craftsmen by the darkspawn and are sometimes eaten by them, but not for dietary reasons. The constant, slow exposure to the taint drives these souls to turn on their fellow captives, cannibalising them whilst in the grips of maddening pain and the will of the Archdemon." And from the game's codex; "Fortunately, ghouls rarely survive their corruption for long." So, in my mind, I'm taking from this that ghouls die not only from the being eaten by other darkspawn and killed by grey wardens but their corruption itself is a cause for their death and that it eventually consumes them. Whether by madness or illness or cannibalism or just being expendable it's up to the readers how it happens. And frankly I like Tamlen too much to have him eaten by darkspawn or die from the taint.

Now.. On with the story!

Elyssa's eyes opened several times throughout the time that she had been away from her encampment. Each time was as blurry as the last, the only noticable difference between them was how she felt each time. The weather was changing drastically around her. It grew colder as the days dragged on to what must have been weeks if not months.

But between each waking moment she dreamt. She dreamed of Alistair and all of the people in her group that were more than likely trying to find her, if not they were actually following Morrigan's and Sten's suggestions to go after the troups they needed to defeat the Archdemon. But she could only hope. Each dream from the Archdemon lessened that hope slightly but she knew she had to have faith in Alistair, after all he was to be king, if a king couldn't do it, surely a _Grey Warden_-King could.

Her current dream was so life-like it was uncanny. Alistair and she were in a bed together in what seemed to be a glamorous bed chamber, she could catch glimpses of a gloriously green garden, filled with roses of different colours. 'Wow, we're not in a bed scroll for once.' His fingers were running along her waist, the glimmer of a small golden ring was evident on his left hand. 'If only we could stay like this.' Alistair's eyes took on a sudden look of desperation. "We can, forever, just come back to me Elyssa."

She looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about? We are together." There was no Loghain, no war and especially no Archdemon to contend with. She was content for once in her life. There was a pregnant pause between them. For some reason her words only seemed to sink Alistair into a pit of despair. "No we're not Elyssa, we're not together. Come back to me Elyssa." _Elyssa. _"Wake up Elyssa." _Elyssa. "Wake UP Elyssa!" _

Her emerald eyes burst open, taking in the person in front of her. 'Tamlen? Wait what happened? Where-?' A shiver suddenly ran down her spine, she looked down. '_Damn all my armor is back at the camp, I only have my blades. _She glanced around her, there was snow all around, the only colour for ages was white. Tamlen's hair and armor stood out against the beautiful frost covering the mountain. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. "What the, _ar tu na'din! _What in Andraste's name were you thinking? Strangling me? Kidnapping me?!" She shot upwards pushing Tamlen away from her causing him to land on his behind, sinking slightly into the snow.

"Where the hell _are _we?!" She started to stand on her feet but immediately her legs gave out from under her. Tamlen swiftly caught her in his arms. She punched against his plated chest in a futile attempt to gain some distance between her and her would-be captor. "Atisha Emma lath, Atisha." Tamlen murmured softly into her ear. She snapped upwards, her teeth reaching for any piece of flesh she could grab onto, which turned out to be his ear. He recoiled in pain, as a small piece of flesh came away under her bite. "Do not speak to me as though I am a wild halla needing to be tamed!" Blood dripped from her lips as she spoke.

"Calm, lethallan I understand you're upset." Tamlen spoke soothingly. "UPSET? That is the understatement of the Dragon Age! You kidnapped me! Stole me away from my friends. I have not seen hide nor tail of you for months now and you just expect me to just forget all of that?!" "You seemed to be-" Tamlen interrupted. "Don't give me that you seemed to before I know what I said before, but that was _before_ you almost killed me!" She knew she was exaggerating slightly but she didn't care. "And what for? To separate me from my friends? To isolate me again? Well great job, mission accomplished. I missed you Tamlen, I loved you and you left me, I know you couldn't have helped it but I needed you and I was alone." Tears crept from her eyes. "I-I didn't have anybody, I mean I had someone when I became a Grey Warden but he died almost hours after my joining." Her breath came out as small puffs of visible white air.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to touch that mirror? I- I only ever wanted you to be safe. And I couldn't even keep you safe!" She broke down as he wrapped his arms further around her. "I'm here, lethallan, I'm not going to leave you ever again, I'm going to make sure of it this time. Nothing will keep us apart, I'll make sure of it. " She stopped and looked up at him, "What do you mean, how will you?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Elyssa but I'm not elvhen anymore." Her breath stopped, she couldn't look away from him. Now that he mentioned it he did look alot darker as if he'd been out in the sun for far too long. His hair was still the same as it had always been. And his eyes had changed colour, they were a bright green that they'd never been before, they almost looked white. "Tamlen.. What happened to you?"

His breath caught slightly, his back tensing in her embrace. He seemed torn in the desire to tell her or to keep her safe from the knowledge. "The eluvian did something to me lethallan, it changed me somehow. I've heard the word ghoul from darkspawn. It must be what I am changing into." "It tainted you too, just as Duncan said it would." Elyssa's grasp tightened around him. "And I heard them say that ghouls don't live long. Especially around other ghouls." Tamlen murmered softly, as though to himself. "Come back with me then, we can save you, we can turn you into a Grey Warden like me!" Elyssa pushed him back slightly to gaze earnestly at him. "It is too late for me, lethallan I can feel the taint inside me already, they'd kill me on sight. There's only one way we can be together."

'What how can we, he's a ghoul, I'm a grey warden. I should be killing him right now! Why am I considering this?' Her mind was racing, but the answer came to her. 'Because I still love him.' "How can we be together?" Her voice was small when she finally asked him. "Change with me." 'WHAT?! Is he crazy? Become a ghoul?' "He said so himself they don't live long with other ghouls!" "I know I did," Tamlen replied. 'Did I say that out loud?' "But they don't love each other like we do. Imagine it _bellanaris, _eternity together. We'd never die from old age, we'd be together, with nothing in our way."

If she was honest with herself, it was an extremely tempting offer. Eternity with Tamlen? She could live with that, only... then she would become a monster that feasted on human flesh wouldn't she? She'd be a darkspawn, something she was sworn to protect the world from. "I- I can't Tamlen. I have to go back, I have to defeat the Archdemon." He let go of her, his eyes had the look of a broken man. "But don't you remember? We swore to each other when we were younger that we'd never part. We'd never leave each others sides even if it meant forsaking all others." "But this is the world we're talking about here if I'm not there to kill the Archdemon who will? Alistair?" 'Oh my.. Alistair! I completely forgot about him! What if he's looking for me right now?! He was there when Tamlen took me away from the camp. He was calling for me.'

Tamlen's voice broke her out of her reverie. "He is a Grey Warden yes?" She nodded. "Then he can defeat the Archdemon. You have done everything for everyone, ever since we were children. It's about time you did something for yourself." _For us. _The words were unspoken but she knew that was what he meant. He stood and offered his hand to her. "Come with me to the Deep Roads, where we can be safe there, together." She threw a glance behind her, she could see the broad land of Ferelden from her vantage point. 'Ferelden or Tamlen?' She was torn.

Finally after a long moment of gazing into the distance, she decided. She turned and took Tamlen's hand, causing a broad smile to spread across his tanned face. He helped her to her feet and they started their long walk up the mountain towards Orzammar. But deep down she knew it wasn't a choice between _Ferelden_ and Tamlen, it was between Alistair and Tamlen.

_A/N: I was going to have Tamlen speak in broken terms like he did in the game but it was going to cut out too much of what I wanted him to express. Also I was going to have them start through Orzammar this chapter but I thought it would be better to have it end where it did with her first big decision. I apologise for no major action this chapter but there will be more in abundance in the next few chapters. This remains unbeta'd at the moment. _

_Ar tu na'din: I will kill you._

_Atisha- peace._

_Emma lath: my love._

_Eluvian- mirror._

_Bellanaris: eternity._


	3. Taken Through Orzammar

Chapter 3: Taken through Orzammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romanceable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

"Speech" 'Thoughts' Flashbacks.

Onwards they trekked for several days until they finally caught sight of the grand gates of Orzammar. Tamlen had been forced to carry her some of the way, her legs had completely given out after an attack of darkspawn halfway up the frozen mountain.

'How much further do we have to go?' She thought tiredly. Suddenly, seeming out of nowhere a mighty roar shook the mountain. She looked around haphazardly. Directly in front of her was a gigantic Ogre, followed by at least twenty hurlocks and genlocks. The ogre was pointing its sausage-like finger straight at her as if to say 'Female, grab that one.' "Great just my luck." She groaned straightening her stance and following Tamlen's lead attacking the first darkspawn. She breezed across the snow, each spawn meeting the end of her blade. Blood sprayed across the white landscape, some over her face. She leapt up at the ogre stabbing into its chest, pulling back and repeating the damage to its neck. She had finally knocked the mighty beast down when a hurlock had taken the chance to strike at her legs when she was falling off of the ogre. Blood seeped from the wound for hours until she'd finally lost consciousness. 'Dammit, of course I had to have left my armor at camp.' It was then that Tamlen had noticed the extent of damage of the wound that she had been trying to play off as nothing. He'd given her a health poultice that he'd found in the camp of the darkspawn that had attacked them, and it had healed her leg but she could barely walk on it yet. 'Faster healing my ass, they said Grey Wardens heal faster than usual but this still hurts.' She thought as her leg was jostled from her perch on Tamlen's back.

"Lyssa, look we're here." Tamlen spoke quietly as he crossed the bridge to the makeshift market that was surrounding the entrance to the grand city. She glanced about first in awe, then in worry. "How are we going to get in Tamlen? There are not only guards but a city of dwarves, how are we going to get past without them noticing what you are?" Tamlen stopped in his tracks and swore softly. "Didn't think about that did you?" Elyssa asked smugly, leaning her head slightly further over his shoulder. "No need to be so smug." He growled softly. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She dropped off of his shoulders and walked, shambled rather, over to one of the stalls. There was a red haired merchant that was staring too long at Tamlen's intended for longer than he liked. He was looking as though he were trying to see right through her breastplate. When Tamlen was only moments from storming up to the shemlen and tearing his throat out when Elyssa returned, a dark brown cloak in her arms. "That's the second time I've met that man and it's the second time he stared at me the entire time. This should hide your face, nobody will be able to see the change." She wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and pulled the hood up. She couldn't help but gently stroke the side of his face, along his tattoo. "Come lethallan, we must go now." He took hold of her hand and led her to the gates.

"What business have you in Orzammar stranger?" The dwarven guard demanded. "We are Grey Wardens and seek entry into the Deep Roads." Came Elyssa's curt reply. "Grey Wardens you say, here to fight to the death with the darkspawn, have you? The darkspawn have been gathering lately. Think there's a blight coming." He muttered, stroking his beard. "It's not the best time for a blight, King Aeducan has taken ill. Loss of his two eldest children an' all. Perhaps he'll feel better, knowing two Grey Wardens are fighting the 'spawn alongside his daughter. Enter Wardens. I'll announce to the king what yer' intentions are. Head down to the entry of the Aeducan Thaig and I'll send word to let you through. Through the gates and the hall of paragons, down the stairs to the right and keep going." The guard pointed to the gates behind him. Elyssa nodded as the other guards there opened the doors for them.

As soon as they had entered they were almost struck blind with the enormity of everything. The liquid gold surrounding the paths that held statue upon statue of dwarves past. "It's so beautiful." Elyssa sighed. "Pity we can't stay longer." They both continued through their designated path, past several stalls and an entry to what was labelled as the Diamond District stopping as Elyssa came across a large black and white bunny-mouse-like creature. "How adorable, Leliana would have loved this."

A wistful look crossed her features. "I'll never see them again, will I?" She glanced up at Tamlen. "I'm sorry lethallan, but no. But we'll be all we need. We can start a family of our own." 'Family? How can we if we're darkspawn?' She frowned slightly before shaking the feeling of dread off. "You can take it with us, if you wish," Tamlen spoke from behind her. "What will it eat?" "We can buy it food before we leave, and these creatures have been known to eat anything." Even darkspawn. She picked the small animal up and headed towards one of the stalls. "Hello warden can I help you? Need some food for that nug? Or maybe some fine weaponry and gear?" The shop-keep grinned, clearly enjoying the attention the famed 'Grey Warden's' were paying to her little shop.

"Yes please, and a backpack, a few health poultices too." Elyssa swapped the nug to the other arm and reached for her bag of gold. She handed over four sovereigns. "Yes ser," the merchant's grin widened. Her service sped up measurably. Suddenly the gate to the Diamond district burst open and a red haired dwarf was thrown from it. "You heard what the king said Oghren, we ain't looking for 'er!" With the momentum that Oghren was thrown he slid across the commons and right into Tamlen. Elyssa looked on in horror as Tamlen's legs were pulled out from under him. His hood was thrown off of his head and his ghoul traits were there for everyone to see.

"Gh-Ghoul!" The shopkeep shrieked, her stubby finger pointing straight at Tamlen. The guards and Oghren all stopped to look at where she was pointing. "By all the paragons." Oghren muttered, shambling backwards as he had no weapons. The guards immediately unsheathed their swords and brought out their axes. "RUN!" Elyssa roared, throwing the bag over her shoulder grabbing Tamlen's wrist and dragging him towards the entry to the Deep Roads. Guards were hot in pursuit, yelling at them to stop. Armor could be heard clanking for ages. Tamlen finally took the lead and swung his sword at the two guards at the entrance, causing them to leap out of the way, he continued pulling Elyssa and the poor terrified nug through the gate, leaving the guards far behind them. "Let 'em leave, the bigger darkspawn'll get 'em. Just close the gates."

He still pulled her after him until they lost sight of the doors of Orzammar. When they finally stopped they were gasping for breath. Elyssa's legs were aching, having still not yet fully healed. "Are you alright?" Tamlen knelt next to her, checking her legs for damage. There was a little tearing of her wound but it was nothing a little rest wouldn't heal. They gazed into each others eyes before they started laughing, Tamlen pulling her into his arms. An alarmed squeak broke them apart, glancing down they saw the nug pushing its way between Tamlen and its mistress. "Someone's jealous," Tamlen raised his eyebrow. "What are you going to call it?" "He's not an it. At least I think it's a he... Yep he's a boy." She smirked up at Tamlen. "I'm gonna call him... Seth."

"Your nug. Come lethallan we have to keep moving, we have to find somewhere safe." He took the backpack from her and waited as she first changed into her new gear before scooped Seth into her arms. The animal fell asleep instantly. Continuing through the Thaig they came across at least a hundred deep stalkers, successfully dispatching all of them. All except for one. One was smart enough to keep its distance.

As they ventured through Ortan Thaig, they came across a cavern covered by huge spider webs, each bigger than the last. Finally after having passed another path that was when the giant spiders struck. Spiders rained down from the ceilings encircling the trio. Hisses echoed throughout the chamber as the giant arachnids moved closer. Seth leapt from Elyssa's arms, hiding behind her legs. Pulling out her twin blades she sprung forward only to be cut short as Seth leapt up at the back of her legs, trying to climb back into her arms. She cried out in agony as the rodent's claws tore through her still healing flesh, causing her to collapse to the ground. "Elyssa!" Tamlen roared, slashing through a venomous spider to get to his love. But he wasn't going to reach her in time another spider came in front of him, blocking his path. The spider in front of her was getting closer, she could see the glistening of its mighty fangs. It was larger than all of the other spiders. A spider queen. Looking up at Tamlen it seemed that they weren't attacking him, their attention was solely on her. Suddenly, seeming out of nowhere the deep stalker leapt into the path of the great monster and snapped its maw shut over the arachnid's eyes.

The spider screeched out in pain, the sound deafening as the noise reverberated throughout the chamber. Blood splashed across her chest as the beast reared up, trying to throw the little monster off of its eye. It scratched at its eyes with its huge leg, finally dislodging the small creature. The deep stalker landed on the ground with a small thud. The spider chirped at its fellow arachnids and one by one they all flew backwards up to the ceiling, scampering away. "Lethallan!" Tamlen immediately rushed to her side, his hands running up and down her sides, checking for any new signs of damage. Her legs hurt a bit but that was the full extent of her wounds. "I'm fine." She murmured, her face fell as she caught sight of the little lizard unconscious on the ground where the spider-queen had thrown it. "Poor thing." Elyssa pushed Tamlen's arms away and scrambled over to the reptile. She scooped it up into her arms, it wasn't moving and its eyes were closed. She put her face next to its stomach to check for a heartbeat, it was there, but faint. But then she had no idea how reptillian anatomy works.

"Come on little guy, wake up." She bounced the creature slightly in her arms. All four of the lizard's eyelids slid open and it let out a tiny hiss in shock. Its spine pushed upwards in an attempt to escape the elf's grasp. When its back leg brushed against her forearm it screeched in pain. Tamlen's hand fell on Elyssa's shoulder. "Lethallan we must leave it, we have to make haste. There's no way we can take care of it we'll have to put it d-" "Down?! How would you like it if I were to put you down? You were an injured creature and yet have I killed you? Would you kill me? I was injured and what did you do? You carried me." The lizard stopped moving in her arms at the sound of her determined voice.

"B-" "And don't even think about saying but I'm more important than a lizard. It may be an animal and it may be carnivorous but soon enough we will be too. We have to look after him. Especially now he's injured, he'll be easy pickings with those spiders and he just saved my life." The mention of the tiny creature's bravery in defending her life was the turning point for Tamlen. "Fine but you can carry it when you're well again. The nug's heavy enough." Quickly tearing off part of her underclothes, she wrapped it around the reptile's leg before Tamlen pulled her up into her arms, carrying her as though she were a bride.

"Come Seth." Tamlen snapped at the nug. Seth let out a startled squeak before his stubby little legs started following the group. "You're name's going to be Shadow, Shadow meet Seth." The lizard hissed at the rabbit, taking a snap at the bunny's nose. "They're going to hate each other, I hope you realise." Tamlen commented. "They can learn to like each other." She defended hugging the lizard closer to her chest.

A/N: For the record I have no idea if Nugs eat darkspawn, but my character needs a friend if she's gonna be locked in the Deep Roads. So as the only thing around to eat is darkspawn that's what the little bunny thing is gonna eat. It won't harm the little animal in any way, or at least I'm not having it harm him, they're wild in the Deep Roads and there's no carrots or any vegetation apart from deathroot and other roots so what else do they eat? And I know they're supposed to be bald, Tamlen is supposed to be too but it's my story, my hair. Also I couldn't think of any names so I named the deep stalker after my bunny :) He's my little stalker. Next chapter will be from someone else's POV. See you next chapter xMelaniex


End file.
